The Coordinates of Heaven
by JanaTearce
Summary: Being dead isn't so bad, if that means spending time with Gido and getting to explore the strange place called heaven. Only that things never stay as they are. Because if Teito gets his revenge Ayanami dies and when that happens he gets to be stuck with the rest of them. That just seems to be the tip of the iceberg though... (In four words: Gido, Frau and feels.)
1. Maya

Hello everyone!

I'm glad you found your way here, I hope you like your stay. This work is a pet project of mine and I've been carrying the idea around for a very long time now. Which means there's a lot for you to look forward to; also that this means a lot to me. Now I don't want to spoil anything, but I can definitely say that it's gonna be interesting and there will be quite some plot twists.

I will add characters as the stoy progresses.

Have fun reading!

* * *

Heaven was something to get used to.

And you had to.

There was hardly another way once you were dead, and Frau still wasn't completely over it. It had been several weeks since he'd been dead (… or months, or something like that, he had lost track of time at a certain point), and Gido kept telling him to be patient and relax.

Wherever the man was taking _that_ from.

Frau still remembered Gido having quite a temper whilst alive. Maybe by now it had _settled_, Frau mused. He had come to despise that word, as Gido was definitely overusing it.

A smirk curled up at the corners of his mouth as he rolled over and fell flat onto his stomach. A soft groan stifled by the mattress escaped his lips. Cold. – _Cold_ sheets. This was not how it was supposed to be. It was outrageous. Kicking at the sheets, Frau struggled to pull them over his head. He would never get used to this place and he would certainly never leave his bed again, whether Gido was in it or not. That was that.

Something softly tugged at the sheet. Frau didn't move, didn't breathe a sound.

_Someone_ tugged at the sheet, harder this time, and Frau dug both his hands deeper into the sheet as Gido gave it one last, heavy tug. He managed to uncover what was a pair of shoulders and two arms that were desperately trying to keep him from pulling the sheet completely away.

"I thought this was supposed to be _heaven_," Frau groaned, face buried in the mattress. He thought about the last time he had done that and a small shiver ran down his spine. _That_ had been a far more enjoyable activity. Frau raised his head, just enough so he could glance over his shoulder, before dropping it onto his bed again. His hands searched for a pillow.

"Well, you haven't left this place for almost a week now. Get up, I fear you might have forgotten how to walk." There was an unmistakable hint of sarcasm and theatrical drama in his voice. As he found it amusing, Frau smiled into his pillow and rolled over to face the man behind him.

There he was. Not a day older than he remembered. Yet, by now the term _old man_ was certainly justified. Given that he was... what? Nearly forty, fifty, all years combined? Something like that. Frau didn't realise he was smirking. Eyes grazing over the tall, lean figure leaning on his bedpost. – And _he_ wouldn't go _anywhere_. Frau smiled at that thought.

In some way no time at all had passed since their lives had parted. Yet too much time had passed and there was a hollow ache in his chest reminding him of that. And of Teito.

To his own demise, Gido had proven to be a distraction he could hardly resist. In a way it was selfish. Frau tried not to think about that too much though. He exhaled a deep breath as he ran a hand over his face – _tired_. He was tired. Tired from lying around and doing nothing. Even as nothing sometimes brought pleasant company.

Still.

He didn't want to get out of bed. The mere thought suddenly seemed too ridiculous to even think about. With a quiet groan he sunk back into bed and pulled the sheet over his head. Gido said something and tried to pull it away again, but the sound of his words was muffled by the rustle of the sheet and his own breathing. He closed his eyes, but Gido was merciless and managed to drag him out from under the sheet. Frau growled, clawing at the sheets.

Yet he found enough mercy in his bones to spit out some words, as he wriggled from Gido's grip. "You know, the average human needs two hours of sleep to make up for each one lost, don't you? And you do know how little sleep I got while I was, well –", a sigh escaped his lips. He had managed to sit up and was rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes. "Just double the end sum and you might get close to what I need to barely function _ever_ again."

"And whose fault is that?" the other raised a brow. "You picked your profession..."

_Smart-ass._ Frau glowered.

There were other reasons too for his lack of sleep, but those he didn't mind. Frau trailed a hand over the bite marks on his neck and down to his shoulder as he walked over to his closet, picking a plain black shirt and plain black pants to dress in. There was no use in arguing and he was too tired for it anyway.

He wondered why Gido had come to him. He could feel the man's eyes on his body as he dressed. "Are you going to talk to me, or am I left to guess?" A pause. "_Again?_" There was a hint of actual accusation, along with the playfulness of his voice. "Alright," Frau muttered to himself, and he walked over to lean close to the other man on the bedpost. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Frau asked, trailing a hand down the fur of the man's coat, a couple fingers grazing over his warm skin.

_Warm_. He was warm and solid – _huggable_. And he wanted to do that very much. Just hold on tight and not let go for several years. The thought of doing so was greatly comforting. Instead he leaned in close, wrapping his arms delicately around Gido's neck as he brushed their noses and lips together. "Come tell me," he cooed.

When Gido tried to kiss him, Frau pressed their foreheads together to push him away, giving him a soft head bump instead. "I said tell me, not kiss me," he sighed. Still, a flicker of amusement rushed over his face. Gido seemed to enjoy his company, since it was more than often him who sought it out. It made Frau wonder if he was trying to make up for time lost. Did Gido feel obligated to look after him? The thoughts made Frau a little uneasy, and he quickly dismissed them.

"We're going on watch duty."

The words made Frau swallow slowly. It felt like a punch; something hard, unsettling, rested in his gut. His eyes skimmed Gido's face, looking for a sign... any sign. Whatever it was that he needed to see right now. "I..." The lake. He didn't... He took a deep breath, trying to focus his thoughts. He would see Teito again. After what? Months, and he–

The lump forming in his throat felt big and heavy, impossible to swallow. A small surge of guilt rose up. What the hell had he been thinking... It was almost ridiculous how much he had wanted to forget and how willing he had been to accept any given distraction. A small sound ripped from his throat as he took a shallow breath.

Carefully Frau looked up, noting that Gido was awaiting a response, but also that he was carding his fingers through his hair and by God, that was– It was too much, yet at the same time it was all he wanted. Still, Frau didn't allow himself to lean into the touch, instead slowly folding his arms as he swallowed again. He tried not to turn his head away.

He wasn't okay. The very thought of getting to see Teito still made him choke on sorrow.

Gido had taken him to visit the lake another couple times since their reunion. The man probably would have brought Frau more often if he hadn't been as affected as he always was. And as much as he tried to suck it up – he couldn't. Not yet, he always thought, but was just as sure that he wouldn't be ten years from now either. "I want to go..." he admitted quietly. Even though the voice in his head screamed _NO_.

And because he said it he knew it was true. It would hurt. A lot, but he wanted to. And he had to.

"Are you–?" Frau's gaze shot up in a glare and silenced Gido immediately.

It was the way Gido's hand threaded through his hair. Casually. Comforting. As if no time had passed since _then_. It only made the lump in his throat grow. "I... need to..." he insisted. But the utter amount of understanding in Gido's look just made him want to throw punches badly. Yet he only clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. "Do we go now?" Carefully Frau eyed him. He wanted to get it over with and done.

Gido nodded and Frau swallowed hard. "You snored your waiting time away, anyway" Gido answered him softly and messed up his hair. It was so _familiar_.

There was a hint of annoyance in Frau's sigh. "I get it. I sleep too much," he scowled at Gido. "But it's not like there is much to do here either way."

At this Gido laughed quietly. "You're right. Except lots of people wanting to get to know you better. I'm sure you'll figure out how to pass the time along the way." He grabbed Frau's hand and tugged him out of his room. "C'mon. Time to feel the sun again."

_Idiot._

Frau didn't object though, and he quickly followed, but he retrieved his hand from Gido's grasp and tucked both into the pockets of his pants. His eyes and feet were following a pair of legs wrapped in dark fabric as they walked past the yard, along the isle which went round the yard, and in between pillars as broad rays of sunlight lit the roofed hallway.

He didn't have the guts to look up and around. Which made him feel stupid enough, but being reminded of Teito had opened a drain and deprived him of the will and energy to interact with the other Ghosts. Talking to them was strange enough anyway. Most of them seemed to have either witnessed his life or had been filled in on it by Gido, which always left him in the unpleasant position of having to realise how little he actually knew about the rest of them. Not that it had ever mattered.

But it mattered _now_.

With a sigh of relief Frau noticed the big gates closing behind them with a _thud_. At the same time he realised why staying indoors had been such a good idea. This place was fucked up, and it took him only one glance to be reminded of that.

By now he had tuned out the various bird calls around him unconsciously, even though it seemed like a happy reminder of the fact that there was nobody except Gido and him around right now. He dared to look up. Well...they weren't quite alone after all. It was the two of them and a gazillion strays.

Fucking great.

"How long do we have to do this?" he asked, while he trudged along next to Gido.

"Eight hours. There are three shifts each day."

"Jeez. You guys really got nothing else to do?" Frau gaped at him in disbelief. Gido only smiled, in a way that could even be viewed as apologetic.

"Usually we're not as meticulous when it comes to keeping watch, but lately events have been heating up."

Suspicion welled up in Frau, as a very unpleasant thought came to his mind. Gido couldn't mean _that_. He couldn't be implying... "Fuck, are you serious? With all he's done?" The lump in his throat was returning, just like the ache in his heart. Alas, Gido didn't need to answer this one for him to realise that probably fucking _everyone_ was considering the possibility. "And why the hell did you not tell me?", he burst out, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Look, we're not even sure–"

"But _what if_, do you really think I– ", he swallowed. Frau clenched his fists, trying to keep the shaking at bay. It just wasn't fair. "I'm gonna bloody kill that bastard for all he's done." Even thinking of it, thinking that Ayanami might– "For fuck's sake, I thought this is supposed to be _heaven_." Feeling left alone to drown in his own pain, Frau waited for the hand on his head, for a kindly spoken word, but none of it came. Instead Gido was alarmingly quiet. And when he finally spoke it wasn't calming at all.

His voice was surprisingly bitter. "Not your personal. There is no such luxury."

If he hadn't been so caught up with his own lament of pain and frustration he might have wondered where it had come from. Despite everything, Gido had always seemed... _awfully chipper_ to him. The kind that made you want to punch something at some point. Bitter didn't sound much like him. Or at least what Frau knew of him.

But what did he know anyway. Frau rarely thought about it, but when it came down to it he barely knew anything at all about Gido. His name, his age, his occupation before he had died. Eden had been his home. He had been a Ghost and seemed to know every god damn existing language. – That was about it.

It was an awfully frustrating realisation.

Something in the back of his head urged him to say sorry, but he didn't. It made little sense to him anyway. There was nothing he had to apologise for, for getting furious over the idea of having to share heaven in any kind of way with Ayanami. But had not meant to yell at Gido. So instead he slowly closed the gap between them, bumping into Gido's shoulder in a slightly rough but friendly manner. This time the hand came and caressed his head and Frau slowed his steps for a while to enjoy the touch. "Better?" Gido asked.

"Somewhat," Frau replied and ducked away from his touch. After all he was not some kind of child anymore. "What do we do with the information we gathered?"

"We've got something similar to the Cuvere, only that we are the only who can access it. It serves a similar purpose though, as we try to gather the most important information of history. Our history mainly."

Frau nodded and trotted along, soon realising the lake wasn't much further. He didn't know how he could tell that the lake was close, so he shoved it aside and labelled it as instinct. There was hardly any way you could tell where you were from your surroundings, as it was all gardens, gardens, gardens and more bloody gardens. Yet, he was right.

It was Gido, he noticed after a while. Every time they reached the outskirts of the lake something seemed to change. It was hard to explain since he actually did very little about his posture or expression. But Frau could swear he would be able to grab a fist full of tension filling the air.

A while back he had noticed a few kors and... other things, and frankly Frau was sure he didn't want to know what they were.

While Gido did not seem to be bothered any more than necessary with either, Frau eyed them warily from afar as they approached the lake. He noticed none of them were particularly close. He couldn't even make out the end of the lake, which made him ultimately wonder how fucking big this place was. It was almost stunning. "What do we do?", Frau asked. His eyes fixed to the ground, he found a small stone and sent it flying roughly with a kick, and when he looked up he saw it being swallowed by the water.

"Sit and watch and... frankly, just don't do anything." Gido shrugged.

Frau had been slowing his pace, prolonging the last few steps and he gulped as he stared at the blank surface of the lake.

_Teito..._

The thought came in the blink of an eye, the word heavy with pain and oh God, he _still_ missed him. A numbing wave of pain swept through him, swept him from his feet, and he found himself sitting on the ground in warm grass. The pain tore at the wound which had been closing slowly, but steadily, in the past few months.

It shouldn't be so easy to summon a picture of the ones you loved, Frau thought. However, he was glad for it. Seeing Teito, seeing that he got better – slowly, steadily; it was soothing his own wounds.

As he watched, Teito seemed to being going over a strategy with Hakuren and Ouka. Someone mentioned Miroku's name and it made him wonder what the three of them were up to. Then he remembered Gido's words and something heavy settled in his gut. So they really were planning on overthrowing Ayanami.

"Idiots," Frau heard himself choke and bit his lip. His own voice sounded alien to his ears.

He felt Gido's hand in his hair and was glad for it. Frau found that he was having trouble focusing on his surroundings, especially when there was Teito practically right in front of him. The boy was trying to smile and obviously the light inside of him was getting the better of him. "Told you," Frau muttered and closed his eyes for a moment, the voices still going on about the plans they were making. It was bloody fantastic and Frau hoped with all his might that Teito knew it. That he wasn't fighting it like he would so often...

Because he deserved it.

With time passing, it didn't become easier, but Frau found that it became bearable. Still, he found himself turning away and closing his eyes after a while. The image disappeared and the voices where cut off. Frau sighed with relief.

Much better. Less agonising.

For a while there was nothing but silence. The everlasting bird songs were still there, of course, but all-in-all it was blissful silence. Frau let himself sink into the grass, enjoying the soft breeze. His head fell to the side, his eyes watching Gido. The smell of dirt and grass filled his nose, calming him. It was familiar enough. Something not as weird as everything else up here in heaven. Though he probably wouldn't have been surprised to find out the grass smelled of cotton candy. Thankfully though, it didn't.

It was the soft and happy voice of a young woman which brought his attention back to the lake, after what felt like an eternity of lying in the soft grass. She was talking to Castor and Lab – he could tell by their voices, even before he saw them. Curiously he eyed her. She had long, curled black hair, and pretty, attentive blue eyes. She was clad in a well fitting flight suit and boots, goggles hanging from her neck and a pair of gloves stuffed into the pockets of her jacket, which must have been at least two sizes too big. It was worn, visibly older than the rest of her clothing. It had an awfully familiar touch. Frau squinted, it had been made for someone bigger and taller to wear... like...

He looked at Gido. Realising he had seen the jacket indeed before. "What's the girl doing with your flight jacket?" he questioned.

"Her keepsake," Gido muttered. His voice cracked, yet a smile washed over his lips as he spoke. His lips drew a pale, thin line as he pressed them together.

"Why..."

"She's..." Frau watched him swallow and then take a deep breath, pausing before starting again. "She's my daughter."

"What?!" The word slipped from his lips without his consent. Various other things were burning on his tongue, but he could not manage to voice any of them. Daughter. _Daughter_. Gido had... a daughter? When the fuck had that happened. "You... had... a family?" It was less a question, more a realisation. Because yes, now that he thought about it, it screamed blatancy.

It was a stupid, childish thought not to believe Gido didn't have a life. Frau just hadn't really thought about it, as all he had done was try to numb the pain his own had left behind. Frau cursed under his breath and inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. Again he watched the girl.

He could see the resemblance. The curls were definitely the same– though Gido tried to hide his by cutting his hair and applying gel, but bed hair was rarely so forgiving and Frau had had a great deal of chances to see his hair tousled and askew in the past few months. The colour – both had plain black hair. The eye colour of some sort, but hers were of a darker shade, while Gido's were of an icy blue. Hers were more like his own, Frau noticed. She also had the same pale freckles, although far less in number, scattered across her face. Gido had enough for two on his face alone. "What's her name?" Frau asked, wanting to distract himself from the unpleasant thoughts circling his head.

"Maya."

"Your decision?"

"I got a vote..." The words came out in a broken chuckle.

Frau smiled, joined in for a second and shook his head. "How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

A year older than Teito. Just a _bloody_ year. And here he had been thinking asking questions would distract him. But now the lump in his throat was returning once again, making it hard to swallow. This had been a bad idea. Absent minded he ran a hand through his hair. "Seventeen..." he muttered and cursed under his breath. He was about to ask something else, something related to her mother, when it hit him. "And she's..." There was only one explanation for why she was talking to Castor and Lab. "Fuck. She's the new Zehel?"

Gido's mouth tightened. A hand fisting into the soft grass, ripping it with ease. "Yes," the word sounded calmer than it should to Frau.

"You were talking about_ her_ when you said you'd be damned to know who's next."

Gido smirked unhappy. "Perceptive as always," he mumbled. "Yeah, I was thinking of her and hoping it wouldn't be her, but of course they always go for the youngest. Both of us are proof of that." His eyes went up to meet Frau's and for a moment Frau wondered how old exactly Gido had been when he was given the position of Zehel. He himself had been fourteen the year he had been turned.

He didn't dare to ask.

"Then why didn't you say?" There was a distinct tone of accusation in his voice. Gido had always been an expert at keeping him an arms length of information behind. He always left clues, but he also always left Frau to uncover the whole picture himself.

"You had other things to worry about that day," Gido said. The look in his eyes was painfully forgiving, but it made Frau want to yell in further accusation. How incredulously stubborn this man could be. "I was going to tell you in time, I just hoped... the circumstances would be different. You didn't remember her – I didn't want to make this more complicated than it already is."

"Remember her?" Frau echoed. The words previously burning on his tongue forgotten. The question had vanished.

"You know her mother."

"Her mother?" What _the hell_ was he talking about? Gido nudged him to look at the surface again and Frau did, because frankly there was little else to do. Otherwise he would have just stared at the man until it dawned on him or until Gido gave up and told him.

Alright. He wanted him to look... but at what? So he watched, waiting for a sign, and found it when the girl put her arms akimbo and frowned upon the two men talking to her. She didn't exactly spit back fury, or fire as some would expect from her mother, but there was serious concern in her eyes.

It was in her posture. Something that reminded him evidently of Magdalen. Frau shook his head, ran a hand through his hair. No, he was probably wrong. "You don't mean to tell me...what I think you mean to tell me is..."

Gido merely shrugged and smiled that awfully chipper smile he sometimes wanted to tear of his face, and Frau realised how much he'd missed it.

"Seriously?" Frau took a deep breath. Gido nodded. Great.

In all fairness he did have a vague memory of Mag having a daughter, only that his association had never sprung to Gido when it came to the father. Said man had been somewhat inexistent. His foster mother had made him watch over her daughter at times, that much he remembered. Yet Maya's face had almost completely vanished from his memory, along with her voice. Frau barely remembered small hands tugging at his clothes and small feet, tumbling behind as she followed his step.

Gut heavy with invisible rocks, Frau felt like he was collapsing into himself. Shoulders sinking, hands losing their grip.

This was hardly better than seeing Teito.

All he wanted to do was disappear to somewhere else, and he knew he could, but he also didn't want to leave Gido alone. Not with _this_. And so he stayed, quietly watching the surface of the lake. Sometimes when he couldn't bear it anymore he got up and took a walk, then returned only to find Gido frozen on his spot, watching with stoic calm. And it made Frau wonder if that was what ten years in heaven did to you. Sometimes he watched him, watched Gido, wondered what he was thinking, but it was hard to tell.

After a while he put his head on Gido's shoulder and kept watching. It was all he could do anyway.

Time had been ticking by slowly while they had watched Teito, his former friends, Maya, and even Ayanami. Frau had blurted out the question how in heaven and on earth he could summon that so easily to the surface. But of course Gido had an answer for that too. It was almost infuriating.

Technically it was possible to summon any person to the surface of the lake, as long as you had a face to think of. More important than that although was the emotional connection. The deeper your emotional connection to the person at hand, whether it be a good or a bad one, the easier the image was to summon.

It had taken a split-second for Gido to make Ayanami's face appear on the surface. Frau could only wonder how much hate you needed to have seething through your veins to make it that easy, and realised he didn't want to know.

By the time they returned to the church he felt emotionally drained. So when he was back in his room, his remaining energy didn't take him much further than to his bed. Frau buried his face in the sheet, awkwardly noticing that he seemed to do that a lot lately for various reasons.


	2. Deerstand

Credit for the names of Asyl and Gala goes to Branch. I liked it so much I kept it and frankly and I can'ts think of any name more fitting for the previous incarnations of Zehel and Profe.  
I also edited Ayanami's name, since he will be reappearing topic, even before he actually appears on set.

I'm glad to see people interested in this story. Big thanks for the favs and flollow!

* * *

During his short stay Frau had found out that, including him, roughly four generations of Ghosts occupied the church. There was Gido's generation, the fourth, Asyl's the third, which was thinning out, then the second which was constructed of the leftovers from the generations before Asyl, and last the weirdos who didn't want to go back.

He himself felt a bit like a lone wolf among them.

Frau could hardly tell how long the heap of souls he had classified as the first generation had been up here, but he was sure that it had been indeed a _long, _long, time_._ Going by that, it was a sheer miracle none of them had gone crazy.

On a side note, it had the advantage of not having watch duty two days in a row.

Leaning against a pillar, Frau watched the Ghosts that were gathered in the warmth of the day beneath the canopy of the trees. While most of them were seated on the ground, standing or leaning against a tree, he found Gido sprawled out on a low hanging branch, two others had followed suit and seated themselves on a tree on the opposite side.

He could hear them talking in close distance.

"Just a guess, but you're wondering what they're doing," a voice chimed in, and Frau struggled not to jump. Instead, tension stiffened his postured.

He would definitely never ever get used to it. Carefully he turned his head, noticed Asyl standing close to him. A broad smile decorated her lips.

"As a matter of fact," Frau started as he turned his head away, "I know what they're doing." And it was probably the only sane way to pass time up here. "It's a game. Each player needs to think up three things they probably wished for in their past life. If all your wishes are guessed you're quote unquote dead. Last one to remain without all their wishes revealed wins." Nothing of course. "I haven't quite figured out the rules though. There's no specific pattern to the questions..."

"Maybe there are no rules?" Asyl suggested, smirking.

"No, there are. You need at least a couple if you're playing a game with that many participants," Frau responded, shaking his head.

The women next to him gave a curious hum. "Quite the perceptive guy..." Asyl combed a few chestnut coloured strands of her from her face. "You're right," she continued. "There are rules. It's always rounds in five. First five rounds are yes or no questions usually, second five open questions, after that they usually go with topics – seasons, locations and so on. A round is always over when all participants have asked their share of questions."

"But you have a specific number of questions, right?"

Asyl chuckled. "That's the catch. You can ask anyone as many questions as you like, but can only go on for so long as the answer is a positive one. Means, as soon as there's a no, it's someone else's turn. Also you can't ask one about the others." She paused for a moment. "But you usually get a pretty good idea what they're like when you spend so much time with them. So you usually have a hunch what they've picked." She shrugged and smiled up at him.

"I got another question."

"Yeah?"

"What's Gido doing over there? He's not playing the game, that much I know." Silence answered him and as he turned away from the group to face Asyl she seemed thoughtful. "What?"

"Not entitled to answer," Asyl leaned back against the pillar opposed to his. Her smile had tilted ruefully.

Frau wanted to ask what she meant by that, but the look in her eyes made him quickly swallow his questions burning on his tongue. Instead he found himself asking, "looking forward to get back down again?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "but truthfully, I'll miss these idiots." Her eyes wandered off to somewhere distant. "That probably sounds weird to you, but... they're family, in a way." Asyl shrugged, a warm smile on her lips. "You were lucky, you know..."

Frau cocked an eyebrow. That woman broached a delicate subject.

Her dark blue eyes caught his in a soft gaze. "You were," she insisted, slumped against the pillar with a sigh. "See, contrary to you, we were scattered across the whole bloody continent. Most of us never met in person, and without Seele we would have probably never met each other. But you guys got a bloody brilliant chance to work together."

"I see..." Frau replied. "Honestly, when I think about it, it's a given that you're probably right. Although... I don't feel very lucky."

"Is that so..." she replied thoughtfully. "I suppose the lives that our kind lives do suck in general."

His answer was lost in a snort and the grin plastered to his face. "Guess so." His eyes were fixed on Gido again, but when he turned back to Asyl she was gone, vanished into thin air. It was a trick he was starting to get the hang of. After all, it was similar to teleporting as a Ghost.

For another while he watched them, listening to them talk and tease each other with laughter, but after a while he disappeared back inside. As the design was as similar to the last brick as the church downstairs, Frau had minimal trouble getting anywhere he wanted, and right now he needed to clear his head some.

With Asyl gone, his distraction was gone as well, and Ayanami was creeping back inside his head in the most unpleasant way.

Technically nobody knew. As a human he couldn't be denied entrance into heaven, even when he had been Verloren's host, but he also had plenty of blood on his own hands. Darkness had overcome both souls and that was a fact. Then again, Frau's own soul was brimming with darkness as well and he had gotten a chance to wash it out. And to be fair Ayanami should be allowed the same chance as well... and he would most likely be granted it. And that was what he didn't want to think about in the first place. Because that meant trying to figure out how to deal with his presence up here in heaven.

Would they let Ayanami in here? Nobody had commented on that yet. Frau hoped they wouldn't. Because it was one thing to know that he was up here and Ayanami was out there, lost among the strays, but it was a completely different thing to know he was just three floors down.

He could easily strangle him. Stab him.

Not that Ayanami would die that easily.

Or at all.

Not up here.

But it was something he was looking forward to. The thought made him tense, mostly because there was little against it inside him. And while Frau was prone to a little violence and wouldn't mind smacking someone around when it was called for, it wasn't the same as reverting happily to torture. In fact it made him wonder if one of the wires in his head had snapped.

Cursing under his breath, Frau fished in his pockets for a cigarette and stopped mid-stairs. Leaning against the wall, he took a deep, smoky, breath and closed his eyes. Letting it seep out slowly between his lips he opened them again, staring at nothing particular. For a couple more breaths of smoke he stayed where he was before he continued his way upstairs, soon finding himself on the exact same platform he had spend so many evenings watching the sun set. It was where he had waited for the night to swallow the country and the city lights to lure him in for the hunt.

The exact same spot where he had found Teito singing that evening.

Frau wasn't quite sure which memory cut deeper, but he supposed it was Teito's. With a sigh he closed his eyes, took another drag and ground the stump with his heel. He imagined himself sitting in his usual spot, let the image form in his head, and he opened his eyes again doing exactly as he pictured.

As it seemed vivid memories made this easier.

With nothing to do Frau found himself fisting a hand into his shirt, fumbling the hemline of it.

Suddenly, something was dropped onto his lap and Frau picked it up. It was a plaything, a ball, soft enough to squeeze and busy his fidgety fingers with. When he looked up, he saw Gido standing over him with a smile plastered on his face.

"So here you're hiding."

"Not anymore," Frau sighed and squished the ball in his hand. He threw it up high, catching it just in time before it could drop onto the ground so far below. "You're here. Why are you here? I need to think," he complained.

"Don't hurt yourself," Gido smirked. This time Frau aimed for his face and judging by the sound which escaped Gido's throat, he had hit hard.

Pleased with himself, Frau smiled and caught the other's counter attack before the ball could hit him. "I talked to Asyl," he mentioned, trying to change the subject. He tossed the ball over to Gido, who threw it back and they kept doing that as their conversation continued. "She said you, the Ghost's from before, didn't know each other. I mean... in person."

"What about it?"

"So it's true." The realisation came absolute and made him quite for several minutes. Frau turned the toy in his hand, before throwing it back.

Gido shrugged merely. "I met Gala every once in a while. And Fea a couple times," he said after a while. "Suppose being a pirate had its advantages after all..."

Upon that Frau arched his eyebrows in question. "Well, I never met her..."

"That's because there was no need to." Frau growled and Gido answered with that ever forgiving and sorry look in his eyes that made him seethe time and time again. Gido only sighed, "she was our GP."

Frau blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." He smiled. "She treated our injuries-it came in as a handy excuse to visit her every now and then."

"Visit her?" Why was it that with everything Gido told him, he only ever reminded him of how little he knew about him. It made him feel like a kid once more. It also made him angry, as he felt it was unfair.

"Yeah, at the Krat estate. She was sister to the current head of the house. Under her watch, we were permitted entrance as long as we kept away from the main building and the kids. Well, one could say he _tolerated_ our stay though."

His undertone gave away what he didn't say. They hadn't been friends. At least not with the head of the house. Nothing out of the ordinary, Frau guessed, but there was something else on his mind. "What about the soldiers? Bet the king wasn't happy to have you hanging out with his minions."

"Nobles estates are neutral ground. As long as we had her on our side they were unable to do a thing."

Something else came to his mind. "Wait a second. She lived with her family?"

"Yeah..." Gido scratched his throat in thought. "She once told me it was far from home and everyone thought it was a miracle she survived. After that... I'm not quite sure. From what I gathered over the years she's been home since then."

An unusual fate. Then again Gido had stayed on Eden as well. Just like Fea had stayed with his brother and nephew. Teito... his hand clutched hard around the ball he caught and a half choked sound made it past his lips. Teito had always been angry with him when he had kept things from him, but lately he had been realising that Gido did the same. Apparently Frau had taken on his bad habits as well. "What about you...?" he asked, quite shyly.

"Me?" Gido pointed a finger at himself and seemed surprised.

Frau took a deep breath and let it out, as he looked up. "Yes," he replied. "You." Silence fell upon them as he scrutinised Gido. The man he looked up to and... loved, in a way. He kept things from him too. The question, though, was why. "I don't know anything about you," he said quietly and pressed his lips together.

All in all he was a book of seven seals wrapped into one giant enigma.

Gido seemed to think the same, as he smiled in answer and chuckled. "But we both know that's not quite true."

"It is," Frau insisted as he pouted. "You never told me anything about yourself, but you know my life story. That's quite unfair. It's not like I'm asking you to tell me about your death." He muttered the lasts words, as it was a delicate subject for both sides in many ways. His eyes had dropped to the ground.

Gido's answer surprised him. "Well, what do you want to know?"

He blinked and looked up. What did he...? Frau tried to come up with a precise answer or question, but in the end he merely shrugged and said, "I don't know. Anything." Suddenly he smirked and ran a hand through his hair, averting his eyes almost sheepishly. "Tell me about Mag and that... thing you had," he said and quickly added, "if that's okay of course."

"It's okay." His answer came with a chuckle. "And if by _thing_ you mean relationship, we," there was a notable pause in his speech. "We weren't like that."

Frau couldn't exactly say that it surprised him, because he couldn't remember the two of them being a couple or anything close to that. Yet... yet there was the fact that they had a daughter. "Then what was it?" Frau heard himself ask. "I mean... you knew each other, I already gathered that much as a kid. But you also have a kid, so it certainly wasn't nothing."

"You're right," Gido nodded and crossed his arms. "It was something, but we were just friends."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. _Friends._" Frau smirked. "Seems more like friends with benefits to me," he teased.

"No, really, it wasn't," Gido denied as he shook his head. He sighed. "We were close, she was my best friend, we grew up together, but we certainly weren't like that."

"Killjoy," Frau sighed, but smiled. The expression on Gido's face spoke of open fondness, something Frau had rarely ever seen. Then he sighed, because he could guess the answer as to why there was a child too easily. And he wasn't keen to know the details about it. There were a lot ways to get to that outcome without an actual relationship. "But... did you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Gido smiled. "No girlfriend."

"Yet that smile tells me there was somebody. A boyfriend?" An agreeing hum answered him. "Do I get a name?"

"No," this time he smirked. "You won't get a name from me."

There was something undeniably sad about Gido's expression, which automatically silenced Frau for a while. "Did he die?", he asked quietly.

"No," Gido said. And that was what made Frau ultimately curious. He could tell something had happened, something bad and Gido wasn't telling him what it was. He was about to open his mouth and ask, when Gido did the same and told him, "Don't. I don't want to talk about it."

So all he said was, "that bad?"

"Far worse than you can imagine..." And Frau swallowed at the brittle tone in Gido's voice. But at the same time he clenched his fists. Somebody had hurt Gido and that went beyond his sympathy.

Frau was not foolish enough to believe his mentor, his hero, was invincible, but whoever had created that sad, rueful look on his face deserved a proper beating. Without a second thought Frau walked up to him and patted his head with a smile. "It's okay," he said and shrugged, although his fibres were burning with curiosity. "You don't have to talk about it. I know now... what _it's_ like."

"And I wish you didn't."

At that Frau's smile tilted sadly. There was nothing they could do about that now. They had died back then. Gido had died for good while Frau had become Zehel in his place. It was inevitable. A sigh escaped his lips, as thinking about this was depressing. With every passing second his mood seemed to worsen as well. They were in need of a change of subject and scenery, Frau decided. He tried to smile once more and he gripped the fur collar on Gido's coat. "How about you help me pick a new favourite spot?" he suggested. "I like this place, but... too many memories cling to it." And right now he could use a far less depressing atmosphere.

"So that's what you call it? Favourite spot? I would've rather gone for deer stand or lookout..."

Quietly, Frau snorted. "Guess so..." he muttered, still trying to smile. "So, care to help me?" He nodded towards the open yard and was surprised by a kiss when he turned his head back. Some incoherent muttering was lost along his lips.

"Yeah," Gido muttered close to his lips and smiled. "But I don't think you need a new spot..."

Frau's eyebrows arched up. "Oh, and you happen to know just exactly what I need."

"Of course."

"And that would be?"

His answer surprised Frau. "Pleasant memories. You come here to think, but this place reminds you of your hunts and Tiashe and all that, and while thinking about your brat might not be so bad, it still hurts. So I think you need a few happy memories to connect to this place."

Unexpectedly, Frau found himself laughing quietly. The words he wanted to speak were silenced in a kiss though, and his complaint hummed in his throat. "Gido..." he muttered, face hot. Still, he fisted his hands into the man's coat, not pushing him away. "I..." In a surge of frustration Frau bit Gido's nose when he wouldn't let him talk, and finally the man flinched away. "It's not only that," he pouted.

"Then what is it?" Gido sighed, the frustration evident in his voice.

"This place..." Frau paused and held his breath for a second. Somehow saying this out loud was much more embarrassing than just thinking about it. And it hurt a lot more. Finally he shook his head. Gido had been nothing more than a memory for most of his life and this place just reminded him of it. "I just want a new spot... some place where..." _you're more than just a memory_, he thought. "Just some place new," he said and pressed a quick, light kiss onto the other's lips. "Okay?"

"Alright," Gido said, and Frau sighed as fingers were threaded through his hair again.

For a moment, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to lean into the touch, knowing it was more than selfish. Gido was dear to him, and he loved him in many ways, but he wasn't _in love_. Ever since his death, pain had haunted him, just like his whole life, and when he had finally found someone who had been able to numb the ugly feeling aching in his chest, his love had been ripped from him. Ever since then, ever since he had died, he had been trying to numb it again.

Gido's presence soothed his reopened wounds as well as the new ones, and Frau was willing to give in to the warmth of it. After all, he was only passing time, and Gido was probably doing the same. Wasn't that what all of them did one way or another? Licking each other's wounds like injured animals, till the bleeding and burning stopped. Hoping that holding on tight would make the pain go away. He wouldn't see Teito in a long time anyway, and the next time he does, Teito probably wouldn't remember him anyway.

The thought of it hurt. In fact, lately an awful lot hurt. The sex, the kisses, the holding on tight until knuckles went white and hands hurt, all of this numbed the pain for a while at least. The pain related to Teito and his friends, and Gido was an entirely different paint to deal with.

To Frau it felt like inflicting another kind of pain to forget the same. Like breaking a finger or a hand to overwrite the burning sensation of a gaping flesh wound.

Lately he was breaking limbs very often.

And the guilt he felt was mostly because by drowning it out, the pain about losing Teito, he was forgetting him. And that was what Frau didn't want to do. He didn't want to forget, he just wanted the pain to stop for a while.

"Let's go then," Gido spoke softly. "We'll find you a nice, warm place to hide from everyone," he encouraged with the hint of a grin back in his voice.

Chipper as always, Frau thought and smiled thinly, then sank headfirst onto his shoulder. Suddenly he did not want to go anymore; he also did not want to replace the memories. In fact... "It will stop one day... right?" he asked the other man quietly.

A heavy sigh escaped Gido's throat. "It becomes bearable one day." And he kept running a hand through his hair, Frau basking in the feeling, as he needed that comfort more than anything.

Frau tried to ignore the bitterness in Gido's voice.


	3. Pastime

In the end Frau had went alone to look for a new place to think and hide. Finally, after hours of frustration and searching, he found himself at the bridge of trials. Frau felt like he should be fuming with frustration at this outcome, but found himself simply tired, realising that there was probably no place in this replica of the church that wasn't somehow connected to his past. Everywhere he went he was haunted by his memories. He had even been to his old room and the catacombs, hoping to find some solace in the familiar and quiet, but hadn't.

At last he found himself in Bastien's room, and he quickly curled up in a corner close to the bed. Frau closed his eyes and smiled a little when he noticed Gido as he appeared in the room. He didn't need to look up to know. He knew Gido's soul all too well, and in heaven it was even easier to recognise a familiar one's presence. Aside from that there was no one except Gido who would look for him in this place right now anyway.

"I don't think this place is any better than the roof...", Gido said quietly and Frau shrugged, though he had to agree. It really wasn't.

"Nowhere is," he then admitted. "All I want is a place not packed with memories, but that's apparently too much to ask..." It was all _too_ familiar, right to the point where it almost physically hurt.

"Well I do know one place you haven't been yet..." A smirk curled around the corners of Gido's mouth as he offered Frau a hand.

Taking it, Frau replied, "frankly, I doubt that." But he was too tired of finding nowhere to go to reject the offer. Closing his eyes, Frau got up, hand tightening around Gido's for a moment as they teleported... _elsewhere_. Wherever _that_ was.

When he opened his eyes Frau realised they were still at the church, which was mildly disappointing. Just another room filled with memories for him. It looked much like one of those among the bishop's quarters, though it shouldn't be too far from his own. However, he also noted that he had never seen it before.

Frowning, he gazed around. This one clearly had been inhabited for quite some time. He could tell from the interior and various items scattered across the room. One of the walls was decorated with two pairs of swords, which was probably the only good use you could put them into up here. For one because there were no battles to fight, but also because he doubted they would do any good in hurting souls. They looked awfully familiar...

On a table nearby was a box of cigarettes and Frau saw several books scattered across the room. One was on the bed stand, a couple on the floor, one on the window sill, and a few on the table. And each of them had a bookmark of its own. There seemed to be one for every halfway comfortable nook and a whole lot more on the shelves. They had been added to the standard interior.

There was also a dark baldachin over the bed, matching the dark tapestry. The fabric was purple, almost black. It pictured an emblem Frau was sure he had seen before, he just couldn't remember where. The table was covered in maps and pencils, mugs and coffee stains and there was a sextant too. Someone had started painting a starry night sky on the wall. A smile formed on his lips as he looked back to Gido and bowed his head. "Of course..." he murmured.

Gido's room. Frau closed his eyes with a sigh, silently admitting that this was a pleasant surprise.

"Next time when you feel like running, you might as well run to me," a couple fingers tipped his chin up. Frau opened his eyes, lifting his head. "Besides. I'm disappointed. You used to follow me everywhere and now I don't get a single visit."

At that he laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, old man. I only followed you for my own benefit. Besides I made you run after me for months, I think that's pretty impressive!"

"I didn't–"

"You hardly left my side and when you did you never kept me waiting. You insisted on staying with me."

"Of course. I had to look after you. You snored away almost three months drowned in sorrow and self-pity and if you think I let you–"

There were no words, only laughter in his reply and he pulled Gido close by gripping onto his coat. Frau kissed him, biting his lower lip and let go with a smirk. The captain's cabin had often been his refuge, although he would have never admitted it out loud. "Quit being mother hen for once will you?" The smirk remained on his lips.

Gido had always looked out for him, had tried to hold a protecting hand over him, yet he had always run. And now he was offering him a place to run to, but Frau wasn't sure what to think of it. It was one thing to have Gido worrying about him, but another being invited into his life like this... It was– Frau swallowed and smiled thinly. It was...

Pastime.

He had to remind himself of that. It was mere pastime what they did and he knew it. They both knew it. Still, the feeling overflowing in his chest told of something else as he wrapped his arms around Gido, leaning against his shoulder. Once more Frau wished for it to ease the pain and sooth his wounds. He was so glad to have him back, hardly anything else mattered. Neither loosing Teito nor that he might end up sharing heaven with Ayanami. Not that he could do much about either though.

Frau meant to say _thank you_, but Gido might have gathered that from the kiss he gave him. There was a smile on his lips when he pulled away. Then he let go and walked over to the table to pick up one of the books. "So that's what you've been doing in your spare time when you weren't busy missing me?"

The answer Gido gave was a smile, with a tilt of the head.

Frau picked up a notebook and skimmed through the pages. He remembered seeing similar ones back then on the Aegis. Most of the scribbles looked nearly illegible, except for a few drawings, and Frau noticed it was notes about Kors. There was a sketch of a wing and a mark and other things he didn't recognise. It made him wonder why Gido took interest in these things. Then again it wasn't much out of the ordinary for a Ghost.

"The Princess Bride!", Frau beamed as he put the notebook down and picked up another book. "How come this is here?" He flipped the heavy book open and skimmed a few pages, noting comments and crossed out pages. He chuckled and closed the book, tracing a hand over its cover. Long nights of little sleep and endless days of rain and thunder came to his head, as well as Gido's voice.

Gido came over and took it from his hand, running his finger over the imprinted letters. "Because I read it to you. I know the story and that's how it ended up in our library."

"That doesn't make much sense," Frau remarked raising a brow.

"Probably," Gido shrugged, smiled. "You see, our library is added with every death. Each one of us has consumed a multitude of stories and information during our lives. Not necessarily in the form of a book though. That's just how all our gathered knowledge is stored here. And that's also why there's often no author or source given, but the sign of the Ghost who gathered the information at hand."

For a moment Frau thought that through, then he broke into a sudden fit of laughter. "I contribute my share of porn with pleasure," he explained giggling and Gido joined in for a moment. "I hope it came with the covers I choose," Frau said grinning. "There's nothing like a good old bit of history with scantily dressed girls."

"We should probably warn the others..."

"Nah, they know me better than I know them. They knew what they were getting themselves into." Accusing, he glared at Gido. "Thanks to you and that damn lake."

"Right...", Gido drew out the syllable in this. "Next time I'll keep to myself how proud I am."

The complaints he had attempted to voice were silenced into a mutter. Lately Gido had it way too easy to make him blush, but he also had way too plausible and thought-out arguments to stop their disputes. Lately, life wasn't fair. Frau missed teasing Gido for the sheer joy of having him go through the roof. Alas the man seemed to have lost his quick temper. Which wasn't all bad, it just meant that... things would never be exactly as they once were again. And that this was different from what he had wanted.

Whenever Frau had wished him back, had wished his life and family and comrades back, he hadn't put much thought into it. Never had he considered the most obvious thing, that what he might get back wasn't what it had once been. Though that was probably a good thing as well, considering how their relationship had changed. Otherwise this would have been twice as weird as it already was.

Outside, the sky was growing darker and it would be night soon. For some weird reason their world was affected by it too. Gido didn't have an explanation for that, which Frau had noted with a triumphant look. So he didn't have an answer to everything after all.

It was completely different from what he knew and it had taken a while for him to get used to it. In the end, it was just too pretty to be bothered by how weird it was. At nightfall there were no stars. Instead thin silver lines would thread through the sky slowly growing into an impressive replica of the all too rare northern lights.

Apparently he had spent more time on searching for a new hideout than he had thought.

Part of him considered going back to his own room, but he had gotten so used to sharing a room, as well as a bed, with Gido that he wouldn't miss it. Beneath it though was the childish fear that Gido might disappear when he let him go. It was something that he wouldn't be able to cope with a second time.

"So, you're going to stay?", Gido asked. At that Frau merely held out his arms and followed willingly when Gido gathered him close. "That's exactly what I was hoping for."

"Lewd old man," he teased with a grin. "Someone's gotta make sure you sleep at all. Didn't you know that's the only reason I ever stay?"

It was a loud _smack_ which woke him to the most bitterly frustrated expression he had ever seen on Gido's face. Confused Frau rubbed his eyes as he was trying to make sense of the situation. It felt like nearly mid-morning, though it was hard to keep track of time with no clocks of any kind. Luckily, he was too tired to care.

But Gido was fuming, arms folded and gritting his teeth. And _that_ was something he cared about.  
"What's wrong?", he uttered drowsy.

The answer Frau got was of no help to that. "No one's dying," Gido snarled.

"What?" Frau heaved himself up to dare a look at what had happened. There was a book lying on the floor and apparently the cause for Gido's discontentment. Still sleepy, Frau chuckled as he began to piece it together. "Come here..." he muttered, still laughing as he wrapped Gido in his arms. "Nobody's dying," he agreed and smirked, pressed a kiss to his head. _What an idiot... _he fondly thought to himself. He proceeded to hug him.

Gido fumed for another while, but was the first one to break the silence. "You hungry?", he asked and startled Frau for a few seconds. First off, simply because Frau hadn't really thought about eating since he had died, and secondly because he realized he had _not_ in fact eaten since he had died. Then again, Frau had to admit he wasn't feeling particularly hungry at all. More precisely he did not feel an essential need for eating, or sleeping as for that matter. Yet he still slept and even felt tired now and then. Maybe his hunger would come back with time...

"I don't know," he admitted, screwing up his face. Why would he want to eat now anyway? "I don't need to, do I? Do we even have actual food up here? Like, edible stuff that's not completely weird or gross."

"Technically not, but it lifts the mood," Gido smiled. He untangled himself from Frau's grip to get up. "And yes, we do. You'd be surprised." Frau didn't trust the smile that curled up his mouth. "You–"

"One more word and you'll lose your tongue. I won't ever get used to this freakish place," Frau scowled and screwed up his face.

After several attempts of getting out of bed and dressed, Frau later found himself in the refectory. He hadn't been here since... _forever_.

That sounded about right.

The last time he had seen this hall he had been with Teito. They had argued and he had tried to nick his food, which had caused the brat to elbow him in the side. The thought brought a little smile to his lips as he ran a hand over his face.

Most of the hall was empty, as there were hardly enough of them to fill one table alone. Instead, everyone was scattered across the front in small groups of three or four, seldom larger or smaller. The emptiness beyond emphasised how big the hall really was and Frau had to swallow. He was used to hundreds of people filling these walls, chatting and arguing and laughing. Not like this, with the silence weighing heavy on his shoulders. He tried to swallow, and barely noticed how Gido dragged him to a table where two other Ghost's were already seated.

One of them was Fea he noticed, and Frau managed to put on a rather sheepish smile. He hadn't really talked to Fea since his arrival in heaven. Being with him was slightly awkward. After all the man had been like a father to Teito, and was in fact his uncle to make it all worse, but the worst was that he had probably watched eighty percent of their relationship and that was something Frau felt highly uncomfortable with.

Teito would probably laugh if he could see him now.

Even worse now, he was left to sit next to Fea while Gido took the seat next to the woman across. Still not hungry at all, Frau stared at the dishes at hand and noticed that there was quite the variety for a church. But also no meat. He wondered where the hell it all came from. Yet he asked, "don't tell me we've got to follow the rules of church up here too?"

Fea was the first to grasp the meaning behind it and reply. "No, but... well this is rather doing a friend a favour," he smiled, glancing notably at Gido. Gido simply smiled and scratched his throat.

_Right_, Frau thought, tilting his head in question and curiosity. Then he only nodded. There was a vague memory of this, but he would bother later with it. For one he was used to it and besides, there were more pressing matters at hand.

Warily he eyed Fea who seemed to be delighted about his company. He was chatting with Gido and the woman, but Frau paid attention to neither of them. He was staring at the food presented to him as he tried to summon hunger, or the urge to eat, or simply an appetite at all. In the end he found himself having none of them. Eating seemed fairly pointless. Just like being here in this hall where he only thought of Castor and Lab, or of fighting over dinner with Teito.

"Come on," Fea urged him. "Eat. It's good for your soul."

"I suppose..." Frau said, blinking, and looked up. "I'm not hungry," he then admitted. "It's not like I need to eat anyway."

"Eating comforts the soul." Gido pinched his nose and Frau growled, rubbing the pain away.

"But I'm not hungry," he insisted, picking at one of dishes on his plate. Apparently another of Gido's infamous urges to take care of him. Frau had to admit it looked tasty, it even smelled delicious, and although he felt like sulking he took a few small bites. Carefully chewing he noticed that Gido was watching him as the man continued his conversation with the woman he couldn't name. They seemed to know each other.

To his own surprise he leaned in to ask Fea, "who's she?" between two reluctantly taken bites. Frau felt far from hungry, but at least it gave him something to do.

"That's Tamika, she was Vertrag before me," Fea explained, beaming. And the worst was that Frau knew exactly why.

Burying his face in a hand he mouthed, "quit that." It was awkwardly embarrassing.

"I'm sorry," he said and Frau noted the sincere apology on his face. "I can't help myself. I'm glad for what happened. Glad for what you did." Frau only ducked his head in response. "I owe you so much for what you did for Tiashe."

"You owe me nothing," Frau replied with a sigh. A thin smile decorated his lips as he looked up, locking their eyes for a moment. "After all who knows better how to mend a broken soul then the broken?" He spoke low, hoped that Gido didn't hear him or at least ignored his words, but Frau noticed how everyone went awfully quiet for a moment.

That didn't particularly help with making him feel more at ease, he noticed, and was twice as glad when Tamika and Gido continued their conversation. Because then he could ask Fea quietly, "how come they know each other?"

"Well..."

"Because there has rarely ever been a cut as clear as after the war. Before, the different generations of our kind were more close, as usually no more than one or two died and were replaced," Tamika explained, cutting off Fea. She smiled sweetly at Frau who once more felt like a boy and his actions stupid. "You could have just asked," she then added and glanced at Gido. "I heard a lot about you," Tamika added as warmth spread through her smiled.

Oh great, Frau glared at Gido, his teeth less chewing and more squashing the food. Another who knew his life story. Suddenly the little appetite he had managed to summon vanished. Tamika smiled apologetically, quietly said something to Gido, and then excused herself. She ruffled Gido's hair as she went away.

Uncertain, he eyed Gido, and his question was answered before it was voiced. "You didn't scare her away." How _nice_ to know, Frau thought grimly. He was poking a fork at his food. "Don't look at me like that," the expression on Gido's face softened, and Frau sighed, almost resigning.

It was tiresome and suddenly he didn't want to be in this place either. The food wasn't too blame. Frau felt, very badly, like running. Or yelling. Snapping. He gritted his teeth instead.

"What's wrong?" Gido asked, softly. Too soft. There was too much patience and understanding in his voice.

Fea cleared his throat. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned Tiashe..." he muttered, though more to himself, and Frau thought about how stupid that was. Shouldn't Fea be the one unable to talk about him at all?

"That's not it," Frau sighed, running a hand over his face. "I just _can't_ stand _it._ Everybody knows everything about me. That's not fair!" He sulked, frustrated.

"Your boy got a point there," Fea remarked and Frau involuntarily blushed.

Now, this was even worse, considering the turn their relationship had taken. Fortunately Gido seemed to agree, as Frau could see he was mildly uncomfortable with that.

"I think he's outgrown that term," Gido said and reached across the table to ruffle Frau's hair.

Frau let it happen and remained silent.

A chuckle answered from Fea. "Oh, I don't think they'll ever outgrow being our little boys completely," he said, half teasing with a glance at Frau.

Frau sunk down, glancing sheepishly across the table. He hadn't grown particularly shameful or easy to embarrass in his time up here, but telling Fea what had been going on since his arrival didn't seem quite right. The man was so happy about what had happened between him and Teito, he couldn't take that away now once he had seen it. No matter how fleeting the reasons why he kept Gido company in bed, it was only temporary. A way to forget the pain and a rather enjoyable one too. But all in all, it was out of the question to let Fea know.

Which left the fact that calling him _boy_ just seemed weird. "I do have a name," Frau reminded them. "And stop talking over my head. I'm here."

"My apologies," Fea answered.

Frau sighed to himself and started eating again. He caught the two men smiling; they seemed awfully familiar with each other. A moment later, he wanted to ask if they had been friends, but then he remembered what Gido had told him. They had barely ever seen each other. Which meant this relationship had probably built up in the last ten years or so. And while he was glad to see Gido had made friends, he found himself to be a bit jealous too.

Oh right, there was no personal heaven. Gido had been _so_ right. Another sigh escaped his lips as he continued eating. The atmosphere was quiet and felt heavier than it should. Though it eased after a while when Fea started asking him about Teito, and it brought back more of the pleasant memories he had believed forgotten. The subject didn't come without pain, but it was bearable. It was even okay, because when he watched Fea's smile he knew was easing someone else's pain.

They ended up chatting about the church, mainly to Gido's entertainment, as Gido couldn't contribute much on the subject, only but a few anecdotes gathered on his journeys.

Frau wouldn't go as far as to say it was due to the food he consumed, but something about the whole situation seemed to lift a weight from his soul. By the time he left the refectory behind, he had a smile he didn't notice decorating his face. He was strolling through the garden with no aim or destination when he almost bumped into Tamika.

"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed, brushing a strand from her face.

"No worries. Wasn't looking where I was going either," Frau shrugged, smiled, and then frowned. He remembered how she had left earlier and somehow wanted to apologise. "Look, about earlier..." he started, rubbing his right arm, a habit from having the scythe and running his fingers across the letters imprinted to his skin...

Tamika sighed and shook her head. "It's okay. I understand why you were upset."

"You understand?" frankly, he was confused. But only for a moment, because that was when he realised, understanding was given away for free en masse in these parts of heaven. He groaned, "of course you do."

Tamika chuckled. "Oh my, seems like we didn't leave the best impression," she said and put her arms akimbo. There was something motherly about her posture and expression, Frau thought, and blinked and suddenly it was gone.

"Gido seems to like you," he noted like the jealous little boy he felt. He was even sulking a bit.

"And I do like him," Tamika replied with a gentle smile. Which made him wonder what kind relationship theirs had been. Though she could hardly be his type, considering Magdalen's personality. Tamika was too gentle... With a pretty face that could awaken a taste for difference. "I took care of him when he took over Asyl's place."

With a wave of her hand she encouraged Frau to come along, and so he did, suddenly curious. Gido never spoke of his time as Zehel. "What do you mean?" he asked, eyeing her as she walked beside him. She had the walk of a queen, or of a princess at least, he noticed.

"Well, you grew up with the other Ghosts, but when one or two die at a time that usually leaves the children among us to deal with everything alone. And you experienced where that can lead first hand."

"The Shadow," Frau sighed. Rumour said it was Landkarte.

Tamika nodded in response. "If the rumours are true at last."

"Tell me about Gido," Frau asked, suddenly quite eager to hear more from her.

She chuckled and combed her hair behind her ears. "He was a smart little boy," she said with a smile. There was a thoughtful pause in her speech. "Not half his height now and... unexpectedly earnest for a child. He was a few years younger than you were, but he took it with surprising calm... most of the time."

Younger? The thought of it made his stomach turn, as he remembered Gido's words. _They always go for the youngest._ So it _was_ true. "Guess we all have to grow into our roles..."

"Not all, but most of us," Tamika corrected him. Lightly she squeezed his arm. "You reminded me of him... sometimes..." she admitted.

Frau only shook his head in response. He knew he shared a couple character traits with him, after all Gido had raised him, but that was all. "I doubt that," he responded into the silence.

"And I know better," Tamika said. "A mother should know her child and I know what I saw. You two share a lot more than you know and maybe that's even for the better, because it's been a long while since I have seen him smile like this."

Frankly, Frau had stopped listening at _mother_. "What?" he uttered.

"_What_ – what?" Tamika frowned.

But Frau only shook his head. This was beyond his comprehension. "What – _mother_?!" Tamika could hardly be Gido's mother, could she? That would be... was that even possible? Well, in a way, but... "I demand an explanation and this better be a good one, because I'm trying to get my head around it and can't." Mostly because he didn't see Gido affiliated with any of the Houses of God, whether royal or noble.

Tamika's mouth opened in a silent _oh_ as it dawned on her, and she quickly covered it with a hand. She suppressed a small fit of laughter with it.

What the hell was so funny about this?

Apologetic, she glanced up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. Well, he's not... my son," she explained. Now she put both of her hands onto his arm. "Not by blood, or marriage for that matter," she said and smiled, lowering her gaze. "But I do feel that way," Tamika continued quietly and turned away, folding her arms. "Someone needed to take care of him and that's what I did... He needed that. For some time at least." Her eyes went up to meet Frau's again, theirs eyes locking in the gaze. "In fact, I believe of all you did. Someone to teach you how to walk in those shoes... It's a heavy burden and it already felt overwhelming to me. I don't want to imagine what it's like for a child."

Suffocating. _Crushing_. Frau uttered neither of these words. Just waited for her to talk again.

When she spoke again her voice was quiet, "I hope this makes you feel better next time you see me. Be it with him or not."

To that Frau had no answer, but he had a feeling that it would help... The next time. "I will keep it in mind," he finally replied and then added, "tell me more about yourself. You seem like you've grown up in a royal household?"

"Observant," Tamika noted impressed, smiling. Frau couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she was obviously willing to continue their conversation and so they did.

Maybe Gido had been right. Maybe lying in bed all day wasn't all there was to this place, and he would find out the different ways of passing time by getting to know the others.

* * *

A little birdy whispered me, I have indeed shy readers. Which startled me to be honest. You don't have to be. I don't bite and I'll probably turn into a gooey, compeltely harmless, mess if you comment. I will most likely make little happy noises and incoherent gibble gabble, just so you know.

I hereby dedicate this chapter to Aoshiru, as she suggested to name it after here when I pondering over a title just moments ago.

And here's a bit of extra information: Gido's love for books and his attachment to the characters was decided over a tumblr post stating "the owner of this blog is too attached to fictional characters."

Regarding The Princess Bride: I decided to make the original book a part of their world, which means there is no narrator just a lot of boring or unimportant pages inbetween the story parts. For those who have been wondering why Gido needed to cross out pages and make comments - that's the exact reason. He probably took over the part of the narrator when reading to Frau and made anecdotes and told him why these and those pages where utterly unnessecary.

I just really hope you enjoyed reading this! Also big thanks for the follows and favs! I really appreaciate that uwu


	4. Child

FINALLY IT IS DONE!

Many thanks to my beta and all of your patience. The ending of this one was a real hassle, thankfully now I've finished it. I hope you enjoy it!

On an extra note: Devaki is the name I gave the scythe!

* * *

Each of the families had bastards, some more some less. Presumably Zehel's family ranked first, or among the first, when it came to those. At least the fact that neither him or Gido were affiliated with their House of God suggested it. Tamika belonged to this category as well. During their conversation he had found out that she had grown up as half-sister to the queen, and mother of Teito's father and uncle. And Ayanami, but Frau tried really hard not to think of that.

Although a bastard, her father had taken her in, as he had thought she would prove a good friend to his daughter. The two girls had been almost inseparable and when Tamika spoke of her sister there was fondness in her voice. Apparently she hadn't died until she had been an adult. But though that was all Frau got out of her regarding that subject, he didn't mind. Nobody ever liked talking about their own death.

"You know... and please don't get me wrong, but I'm glad you're here."

Frau only raised a brow and dug his heel into the soft grass. They were sitting on the edge of the great fountain, the water a soft rush behind them. And no mermaid. Maybe it was better this way, Razette had never liked him anyway. "How do you... mean...?" The words rolled slowly, almost cautious of his tongue.

Tamika sighed, and as Frau glanced at her he watched her groping for words. "Don't tell him," she finally said. "He won't like it that I talked about it," her warm smile tilted slightly. "But I haven't seen Gido this happy in a long time. He's always been more earnest than it's been good for him. Even when he was a child."

Well, _that_ was interesting. Frau turned his head and frowned slightly. "I thought that's what ten years in heaven do to you..." he mentioned carefully. "I don't... remember him like that," Frau rubbed a hand over his arm where the scythe once had been. "He used to tease me and was always busy, but... he..."

"Always had a smile for you," Tamika nodded, then smiled and added, "that's what we do for the children we care for. That's what we do for family. We don't let them worry."

Frau frowned upon that and crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't let Tiashe fret about you, would you?" she reminded him and at that Frau understood. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. It wasn't really like that, was it? He asked himself, rubbing his forehead.

A moment long he wanted to ask why Gido would want to hide anything from him, but as his hands sunk down he knew. The same reasons why he had kept things from Teito. It would be all the same no matter what he was hiding. "But I'm not a child anymore." It was meant to be a complaint but it turned out to be more of an realisation, because when he could get Gido to realise that all the way, maybe he would talk to him then. He turned to Tamika, "thanks."

Tamika blinked, but soon understood and smiled. "Good luck," she said.

Frau disappeared.

There were only so many places Gido could be and most of his favourites featured the attributes of high and open spaces. Preferably the latter, as Frau had noted that he seemed to favour the great outdoors.

Frau found him bathing in the warm waters of one of the weird springs at the cross. (The location literally had the outlines of the same thing tattooed on his back. There even was a reception desk and tons of flasks and bottles and jars and towels. Frankly this place lacked none of the essentials and more.) Gido's head was cushioned by his arms from the hard, but surely warm rocks beneath. His breath slow and even as he dozed in the warm sunlight.

Any other time Frau would have shoved him into the spring, but now he merely took off his boots and rolled up his trousers, then sat down at his side, legs dangling in the warm water. It was all to rare to find Gido sound asleep, Frau had learned that lesson a long time ago, so he certainly wouldn't disturb him now.

He had always been a night owl, hardly sleeping at night, always at daytime. _If_ at all, and that was the worrisome point here. Gido seemed to run on as little sleep as possible and there seemed to be nothing one could do about it. And while there was no need to sleep, it had an obvious effect on your mood and patience.

A sigh escaped Frau's lips and he smiled. _Idiot_, he thought and wanted to run a hand through his hair, but quickly reconsidered. That would only wake Gido. That man's sleep was ridiculously light. Frau pouted at that thought, because somehow he really would have liked to do that now. Ruffle his hair and run a hand over his neck and shoulder. Still, he didn't.

He noticed how the freckles had begun to darken under the warmth of the sun and steaming water. _That_ was also a rare sight. Everywhere on his face and shoulders and arms small brown-reddish spots lit up, like candles on a Christmas tree.

Frau couldn't remember for how long he had sat there in the end, watching him, watching the freckles appear. Lost in thought he almost didn't notice when Gido woke up. Only when said one stretched and rolled over onto his lap. It was then when Frau finally allowed himself to run a hand through his dark, curled hair and he smiled. "Finished your beauty sleep?" he teased

A drowsy smirk crept up the corners of Gido's mouth, as he made himself comfortable. "You tell me..." he mumbled. "Am I pretty enough or do I need to sleep more?" Sighed Gido, stretching his tired muscles with moving as little as possible.

"Pretty enough," Frau replied with a chuckle and placed a kiss on his nose. To which Gido answered with a content sound and closed his eyes.

Gido obviously enjoyed the attention, as Frau kept threading his fingers through his hair and drawing lines over his face. For a moment it even seemed like he would fall back into sleep, but then he opened his eyes, staring at nothing in particular it seemed and Frau couldn't help but to smile at this.

The great, fearsome, short tempered pirate everyone was so afraid was no more than a big cuddle bug. As reputation ruining as it was though, Frau found it highly adorable. "There's something I wanted to ask," Frau said after a while when he was sure Gido was awake enough. The only reply he got though, was a small, deep sound in his throat, stating his attention. "About Ayanami," Frau kept carding his fingers through Gido's hair, noting how the head moved to look at him. Only that his own view was locked onto the weird dragon-fountain-thing. "I need to know what will happen when he dies. When Verloren dies. Someone will have to fill the void, but– " A ton of questions weighed his tongue down, but Frau didn't know where to start. So he decided to wait for Gido's answer.

Frau had thought a great deal about this and he was sure now. Ayanami would die. If Teito planned on overthrowing him there would be a fight. There was no way Ayanami would give up his status that easily. And if not him, then Verloren would probably fight with fangs and claws to retain his comfortable position as chief of staff. Either way they would end up having a unique opportunity to execute Verloren; the empire would only need to know that matters had been dealt with.

When Frau dropped his gaze, he found Gido's stare on himself. The gears in the man's head obviously turning, invisible hands groping for thoughts and ideas. The look in Gido's eyes was awfully familiar and suddenly Frau knew what he was wondering. "No, I'm settled enough. We can talk about this now," he reassured him as best as he could

Gido said nothing, but the look on his face was obvious enough. Frau screwed up his face. "Mood killer. Big time."

"I didn't do anything," Gido complained, mouth slightly twisting into a pout. He was propped up on his arms, so Frau had him on eye level.

"You got that _mother-knows-best-look_," Frau explained, raising his brows. Slowly backing away; just out of reach. "And you better get rid of that, if you wanna get laid at all."

"Wha- I don't have- now you're just being ridiculous."

"Trust me," Frau smirked upon the outburst of obvious outrage. It was amusing to watch him sulk over a small thing like this. But then there was a notable change in the look which lingered on him. The glint darkened in a way that could only be described with – _fuck_. Slowly Frau swallowed. "I'm okay," he insisted. "I don't need to be settled." Now it was his turn to pout. As nice as it was that Gido wanted to make sure that he was okay, there was no need to become overly cautious.

"Understood," Gido said, but he didn't move or change the subject.

Or did Gido need an excuse to sleep with him _that_ bad? Frau dared to doubt it and made a note to ask about that at some point.

Raising a brow in question Frau leaned in again, he was far from against what Gido suggested. But Frau also had enough of Gido feeling the need to mentally prepare him for everything, stabilising him like this. He had spend the last months doing nothing else, trying to grow accustomed to everything and everyone, becoming emotionally settled. So by now he could definitely say he had enough. "Great," Frau crossed his legs. "Then why aren't we talking?" he asked, a playful smile on his lips, pulling away when Gido tried to kiss him.

He gave a peck to his cheek, softly gnawing at the skin. Frau leaned his head against Gido's, closing his eyes; a catlike attempt to snuggle, because there was little reason to push him away after all. "You should get out of the water," Frau muttered.

"I want to fuck you."

Well, _that_ was not the answer called for. A jolt of heat raced through him, made Frau open his eyes and stay perfectly still for a few moments.

"I want to see your pretty face all flushed and your body writhing in pleasure." The words came out in a growl, followed by teeth nipping at his throat.

Up until now what they had had been mostly a quiet understanding with little words. Neither had ever needed to voice their need or want. Outright admitting what both knew they needed had seemed pretty senseless.

So, now hearing it of course had its desired effect. Frau could tell it was desired by the dark glimmer in Gido's eyes. For another moment he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he caught Gido's stare. There was no doubt, just eager desire. The silent promise of stopping the hollow ache still gnawing at his chest after all these years. Plus the gaping hole Teito had left behind.

Sometimes Frau wondered when it would stop; would it ever stop?

There would be a momentary stop, if he let Gido have his way. He could wrap himself up in the warmth of the moment and the bliss of having every thought ripped from his mind. And with that he accepted his kiss, indulging in it. His motives selfish as ever. Anyhow Gido never made resisting easy. He always seemed to know how to win Frau over. His tricks easy and simple, but effective nonetheless.

Soon enough the smirk Frau had plastered to his lips vanished in a moan and there was little else to focus on than those lips and hands driving him crazy.

And teeth. Gido seemed to have a thing for that, Frau mused with a little smirk by the time he was nicely curled up in the others arms and his breath restored. With his eyes closed one might have thought he was dozing, but Frau was far from tired. Not enough to sleep anyway.

Talking about Ayanami now seemed a bit out of context when Gido was drawing lines and little circles on his back. Then if not now, they would have to talk later about this. Somehow this made him wonder if it had been Gido's plan all along. Frau still remembered how easily Gido had brought Ayanami's face to the surface. Yet he didn't dare to ask for the cause.

With a sudden sigh he rolled onto his back when he stretched himself, groaning quietly. "This was entirely unnecessary, but there's nothing else to object. – Tell me what you know," Frau demanded. There was no way Gido would be getting his way so easily.

There was a moment of silence where Frau tried to make out shapes in what he supposed were clouds, then Gido just cleared his throat. "Try and be more specific..."

Frau managed to heave himself up, rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder. He felt a pleasant ache singing through him, as he tried to gather his thoughts. "What will become of _him_? They're going to execute Verloren, right? So what of his host?"

"I don't know... If there is any part human left of him I would say that one joins us in heaven."

"Well maybe there isn't. Maybe all there ever was, is Verloren," Frau said and wished it to be true. Because then there would be no way for Ayanami to appear up here.

"But if there is..." Gido reminded him. Eyes distant. "You're going to have to live with him up here somehow... I highly doubt Ayanami can go back just like that. As for the church, it depends. It's hidden beneath a cloaking spell, which is why none of the strays approach it. Lifting the spell is fairly easy though, you simply have to be invited by someone. An easy thing for us Ghost's as we all more or less know each other. But Ayanami would need not only someone who knows him, more importantly someone willing to let him in."

A heavy sigh left Frau's lips. There was a near zero chance that anybody would invite Ayanami into their home. That much was obvious, he thought and pulled his legs up to wrap his arms around them. "But then he's still out here." What a dire punishment to spend half of eternity in solitude, Frau thought, hugging his legs. He glanced at Gido.

Not long ago he had reprimanded Teito for still wanting revenge and now he found himself perfectly fine with bestowing his worst nightmare upon his enemy. It shouldn't be so easy, Frau thought to himself, feeling a chill run down his spine. Sometimes it surprised him how easily cruelty came. Yet he also thought that Ayanami deserved this. For killing his brothers and Teito's family, stripping the boy of the life he deserved.

Damn. He couldn't stand this man.

Frau noticed he had been grinding his teeth from the uprising pain in his jaws and quickly unclenched them. Adjusted their position to a more comfortable one. "Then he's just one in a million strays. I could live with that..."

"Some of the others might disagree," Gido remarked quietly. His eyes met Frau's, who looked at him in disbelief and question. The smile which Gido gave him only told of how he had expected yelling at this point. And it _did_ make Frau actually want to yell. It was far from fair how easily Gido could see him through. "The eldest seem to have developed a rather unbiased opinion on things. And while we all understand why you'd rather have him roasting in hell and trust me, you're not the only one, you also have to consider that he deserves the same chance as us."

A _tsk_ escaped Frau's lips. "Same chance my ass! You're right. He can rot in these freakin' gardens for all I care. Better don't dare getting in my sight again. Not after all he's done!"

Ayanami _was_ responsible for his situation after all. Situation, that meaning his death and all. Frau never spoke of it. He suspected that Gido knew either way, with the lake and all... But it was not only his death, it was... Teito loosing his family, him losing Teito, losing Gido... All of it. Ending up in this place reminded him of so many wounds he had tried to forget and Ayanami seemed to be the root of half of them. Verloren to the other half. In a way at least, since some where connected to Zehel, but without Verloren those would have never risen in the first place.

It had been awfully quiet for a while, but Frau barely noticed. Only when Gido spoke again, he realised that there wasn't even a proper bird song surrounding them. Almost disappointing.

"What... What do you plan to do _if_ he _does_ end up here?" The question seemed awfully hesitant. Almost cautious, and Frau wondered why.

"I..." Frau trailed off, realising he wasn't sure about the details of that part. "I'm gonna hurt him." That much was clear for him, although even that felt off. "I don't know..." And with that he dropped back onto the soft grass. "I just don't want him up here. He's done so much damage, he killed so many, killed even..." Frau's voice broke off. "Just to think of him getting anywhere close to... _this_... it... it irks me. Just to think he will be near me and... you and... everyone! I just can't have that. I can't– I'm–" Scared. He thought, but didn't say. Frau had rolled over to his side, head propped up on an elbow.

Loss had lined his life, had decided which paths he would tread. And having Ayanami with them would mean risking even more hurt and that was just not going to happen.

What frightened him when he looked at Gido that there was nothing but understanding. He _knew_. There was no need for detailed explanation, and somehow it let him shiver just slightly. It raised the question of how Gido had come to know this fear, but somehow Frau was sure he didn't exactly want that answer. Yet he felt the small urge to ask rise.

With a heavy sigh Frau managed to sit up again. "This is depressing..." he muttered, mouth twisting.

Absent minded he brushed the petals off. It was still annoying, but he was getting used to it. Which made ignoring them a whole lot easier. But right now they were sticking to his skin and Frau felt great need for a bath to scrub them off. Just like his thoughts about Ayanami. "I need a bath," he grumbled, voicing his need aloud and somehow managed to get to his feet. Slowly Frau staggered towards the hot spring.

Ever since he had become Zehel Frau had grown naturally fond of baths, and warm water in general. Whether awake or asleep Frau could spend hours, soaking in the warmth till even his bones were drenched to dripping. It had never filled the void in his heart, but just like now as he eased himself neck-deep into the water, it was as relaxing for his mind as for his body. Or soul in this case.

For a while Frau simply enjoyed the warmth soaking him through before he picked up a sponge to clean himself. Lost in thought Frau didn't even notice how Gido came to join him. Instinct made him clutch the sponge as he ran it over the shoulder, but Gido only smirked and made no attempt of taking it from him. Still Frau eyed him full of suspicion.

Way too often Gido decided that getting clean was a task for two. Not that was essentially a bad thing, just that it meant that there was little getting clean involved, because way often Gido found way more enjoyable activities for his hands.

It seemed a miracle he was keeping his hands to himself this time. With a sigh Frau ducked under water, the wet warmth enveloping him. If only it had not freaked out every single person ever witnessing it he would have stayed under water for hours; he liked how it felt. The pressure weighing him down, and no sound just a gush of water now and then. The light fractured above his head. – Deciding to stay for another few minutes Frau closed his eyes and leaned back against the stony wall of the pond.

The time spend seemed way too short when he emerged.

A muffled sound of surprise ripped from his throat as Gido leaned in to steal a kiss, but Frau was too surprised and it was over too soon to respond.

"I'll get your back," Gido offered with a smile as he broke the kiss.

For a moment Frau eyed him wearily, but then he merely wrapped his arms around him in a hug. His eyes fell shut as the sponge ran over his back.

It was moments like these when it became as strange as nice to be nearly as tall as Gido. Frau was just not used to getting to lay his head onto someone's shoulder. Especially not Gido's; it had been _so_ long.

A wet hand came up to ruffle Frau's hair. Said one gave a content sound and smiled as Gido chuckled. "Sometimes it's a shame you're not portable anymore."

"No thanks, I'm glad I'm not as short as that damn brat," Frau snorted. Lips pursed into a smile.

"Well... I miss it. Sometimes," Gido admitted softly. One hand he kept running through Frau's hair. "And don't get me wrong. It's good the way it is, and I wouldn't trade that for anything." Frau felt a surge of heat rush to his face at those words and he was glad he could bury it in Gido's shoulder. "But I miss my little boy..." The sigh which followed sounded a tad bit too mournful, but Frau got no time to think about that because Gido lifted him up.

Laughter burst from his lips as he felt the others arms wrapped tightly around him. "Let me down!", he complained half-heartedly as he was carried towards wherever Gido intended to bring him. Most likely out of the water. Frau could feel him stagger every couple steps. "This is ridiculous!" Frau didn't know whether to whine or giggle as he tried to wriggle from his Gido's grasp.

Instead of succeeding he slipped, which caused them to fall over and Frau pulling Gido down in the process. The warm water swallowed them with ease as they crashed into it. Everything went by so fast, Frau barely noticed anything till they were up on their feet again and coughing up water. Gido was laughing in between coughs and grinned.

"What the hell were you thinking! I'm not eight anymore, you can't do that!"

"Watch me", Gido grinned, voice hoarse from coughing. He brushed the bangs out of his face and reached out to grab Frau once more.

This time he backed away. And although he was trying to be mad the disappointed look on Gido's face made him smile a little. "You can't turn back time and make me a little boy again, whenever you like..." He reminded him, crossing his arms.

"I know... "

Both paused and Frau wasn't sure what to say. Sometimes, randomly these topics emerged and everything became twice a weird. Often Frau felt like retreating in those moments. He wanted to distance himself and just not get involved for a while. Till it was over and everything back to normal, only that it never worked because now _this_ was normal.

Their shared past was something not easily ignored, and Frau figured they had to deal with it sooner or later. He cleared his throat, a hand rubbing across his neck. Stopping momentary when he noticed the imprints of teeth on his skin, it made him feel mildly uncomfortable. He was not a boy anymore and this... this just... Every once in a while, like now, it actually felt weird. Not entirely wrong, but a fair share of awkward. Thinking about his previous relationship with Gido it _was_ a fair share. A small voice in his head often told him he was supposed to feel more weird than he actually did. Yet it was easy to dismiss it in the face of kisses stealing his breath like few before.

"You know... I certainly didn't imagine _this_ when I wished you back into my life."

Now, that was _not entirely_ true. Frau had to admit that much to himself, but he was five times too embarrassed about it to say it out loud. All he could hope for was that Gido was as oblivious about this as he hoped he was. Or granted him enough courtesy not to mention it.

Gido smirked, which Frau thought to be a good sign. "Me neither," his answer came with a careless shrug. And Gido came up to rest a hand on the curve of Frau's neck, rubbing a thumb over it.

Did he always have to touch him? Frau wondered, grasping Gido's hand. A small smile on his lips. Gido certainly always had his hands on him. Even if it was only to caress his head or lay it on his shoulder.

"But I can't change the past." It was an ugly realisation and slowly Frau nodded, lowering his glance. Neither of them could and maybe that was for the better. "And maybe I do feel a little obligated to make up for that," Gido admitted and Frau watched his expression. Gido seemed slightly amused by his own thoughts, or maybe Frau's reaction. That he couldn't tell. But it was nice when he smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Do you? I'm not a child anymore?" Frau reminded him, as he folded his arms. Slightly he tilted his head, eyes piercing, yet his voice held a friendly tone. There was even a smile on his lips. "You don't have to treat me like one. You don't have to protect from everything anymore. And I won't ask of you to make up for your decision. I... I would have done the same," Frau quietly admitted. His nod was slow but confidant. "Hell, I _did_ the same!" It had only actually dawned on him them as those words blurted from his mouth.

Of course he had. It was obvious. Dying like that... dying to... Their reasons were so similar. One of reality's cruel jests, Frau thought, lips pressed together to a thin white line. "I don't mind different," he said, voice still bitter from his thoughts before. "You're right. It's good the way it is. And it has been good the way it was... and you don't– " Gido opened his mouth, but Frau cut him off before he could do anything. "No you really don't know how much I wanted it back. How much I would have needed that. But I can deal with that now. I understand now."

"Frau..." Gido's hand ran down his cheek. There was a silent plea in his eyes, asking – what? Patience or forgiveness?

It was only then that Frau noticed how the bitterness still clawed at his expression.

"You can wish it back all you want, but it's not gonna happen. You don't get that. No matter how you need it. – It's just not possible. – Just like I didn't get you back when I would have needed you. Life isn't that generous and neither is Death." Frau's stare hardened when his eyes froze on Gido's. "I'm _not_ a child anymore. I'm not. And you know that as good as I do. You already know you don't get it back and it's fine that you miss, because... _I do too_. I just don't know what you think you need to protect me from, because you don't. Don't protect me, _involve_ me. Let me in." Frau paused his words, swallowing slowly. "Please..." his eyes closed for a moment.

To his surprise Gido smiled when he opened them. It was so terribly forgiving and understand Frau just wanted to... He took a deep breath, clenching his fists, trying calm himself and trying not to punch Gido. Though the latter was really hard.

"Got it," Gido said at last, giving some small relief to the tension welling up inside of Frau. "But do you ever consider that what you ask of me is not easy? I always had to look after you and suddenly I don't. Give me some time at last. It would feel wrong _not_ to do that."

That was a compelling argument.

As much as Frau wanted to yell at him that it was easy after all, he couldn't. It was enough to think of Teito and how hard it had been not to be worried. Never mind the countless times he had told himself how ridiculous it was. Frau bit his lip, chewing on its corner. Why did Gido always have to have an answer for everything?

Frau had a feeling they would never actually solve this, when he sunk back into the water, leaning against one of the stony walls of the spring. His eyes fixed on nothing in particular, but Gido was still in his view. "This is different than before," he stated more calm than he felt. "So make it different. It's weird when you treat me so similar to before."

"I will try to do better," Gido pressed a kiss to his head and smiled. When he sat down next to Frau, said one laid his head onto his shoulder. Almost immediately Gido's hand came up to scratch his head, making Frau close his eyes for a while and give a content sound.

"Would you be okay with Ayanami up here?", Frau asked, but Gido did not answer. So after a while he decided to change the subject, as Gido did not seem to want to give him answer to that. It did make Frau wonder about the reason. "I told you, you don't have to protect me," he pouted.

"It's... not that..." Gido finally said and patted Frau's head, Frau noticed a small smile playing around his lips when he looked up. "Let's not dwell on that, okay?"

Okay it was not, but Frau did not object either, only wondering why Gido seemed so obviously uneasy with this topic.

Frau shifted his position, raising his head to look at Gido and scrutinise him for a long moment. "So how long do you think it will take till you can get back down? Your reason to die was–"

Gido cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "I was already on the verge of death at that point, I don't think it did me any good."

He didn't know what to say to that.

With a sigh, Frau ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes momentarily and shaking his head, though he didn't know about what. The realisation came slowly and when it did it took him a while before he could voice it. "Guess that gives us a few decades, huh?" A smile crept upon his lips when Gido nodded and Frau gave a content hum. For the first time in forever he felt excited, genuinely excited about something, because after all he might just get what he had wanted all along. His heart was thumping notably heavy in his chest when he pressed a kiss to Gido's lip. "That's all I ever asked for..." he muttered against his lips. With a sigh he noticed Gido's smile when he returned the kiss.

His answer was nothing more than a breath on Frau's lips. "Aye, brat." And Frau laughed into his mouth.

"You really got to learn to quit that someday..." he grinned, escaping his lips and nuzzling into his cheek. "Maybe I should teach you not to," Frau murmured with a cheeky grin. His intention written in plain sight across his face, obvious in his voice as well.

"Good luck trying," Gido chuckled. He seemed amused and delighted about Frau's offer.


	5. Family Ties

Here it is! And this time we delve a little into the history of the Verius Family and what Gido knows about their relationship. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Everything was good.

For once in his life, Frau actually dared to be certain of that. Sure, he was dead now and he had lost the love of his life, but death had reunited him with another love of a different kind. And since he was dead now, they both were, this one wouldn't be taken so easily from him.

Frau watched Gido's sleeping face, knowing that he would wake him if he snuggled into his arms: knowing that two _warm_, solid arms would close around him and not let go, but Frau didn't move. As he watched, a sleepy smile played around the corners of his mouth, and for all he knew, Frau felt tired enough to fall back asleep any moment. Except he didn't want to. He wanted to watch some more and just indulge in the fact that Gido was with him and that he had missed Frau and that _everything was okay for once_. With that thought, Frau nuzzled into Gido's arms, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep again.

He barely noticed the tired hand running through his hair and a quiet mutter of words that didn't make sense anymore as he was falling asleep. But he still noticed Gido's warm breath, the sound of a deep, sleepy voice and the kiss that pressed to his head. It made Frau smile as he fell asleep.

When he woke again the bed was empty, but it wasn't cold and immediately the smile came back to his lips. Frau rolled over onto his stomach, nose buried in the mattress. A sigh escaped his lips and he was about to doze off again when he noticed as someone sat down next to him. And...there was the smell of coffee.

In an instant Frau had opened his eyes and sat up. He hadn't had coffee in what felt like ages. But now Gido's hands where holding one cup filled with the dark, heavenly liquid. Oh God, what he would give for just a sip of it...

When Gido handed him the cup, Frau could nothing do but stare at it for several minutes before he had fully comprehended the situation. It was only then that he started drinking. It was bitter and thick and hot but it warmed his insides in a very pleasant way. With a little sigh leaving his lips, Frau closed his eyes for a moment. Gido had even memorised how he liked his coffee: black, no sugar, no milk, no anything.

Even as a child, Frau had never much liked sweets, though his tolerance had been higher back then. As he had grown older his hunger for anything sweet had rapidly decreased so that by now it was easily sated by a bar of chocolate or a few sugar cubes now and then. Frau wondered whether Gido had remembered this or if it came from watching him through the lake for so long. Either way he was more than glad for it.

"Why do I deserve this treat?" Frau asked with a smile, but all Gido did was smile as well and ruffle his hair. There was another cup in his hands now. This one had a substance of milky brown, he noticed, his smile still visible on half his face. Gido had probably half a dozen sugar cubes in there, he mused. For all Frau lacked in a hunger for candy, Gido seemed to have twice the appetite for it.

It was nice how Gido always messed up his hair; he had done that a lot when Frau had still been a kid. In fact, a lot of people had done that while he had still been a kid, but seldom ever since he had grown to tower above their heads. By then he had been too tall for them to reach him without it being awkward. Back then he had seldom welcomed it, as other hands on his head made him feel a lot smaller than he actually was. Besides, it had been a lot of wordless comfort, which had served particularly well as a reminder of the pain gnawing inside his chest.

Gido probably didn't get his head patted as much as well. At least not as often. The thought and the act that followed made Frau feel a bit childish, but still he reached out to run a hand through Gido's thick, black hair. It slid easy between his fingers when he tousled it, softly scratching his head. Smiling, he noticed how Gido leaned into his touch, so he let his hand rest on the side of Gido's head for a while. Frau's thumb was running lines over the spot next to his eye.

He had been right, he thought as he smiled to himself. "You do know that this lasts only as long as Teito harbours Pandora's Box, don't you?" he mused, running a couple fingers over Gido's forehead. A content sound answered him and Frau took a gulp of his coffee.

Gido was sipping at his own, not answering immediately, but when he did it was with a smile. "I am aware," he said, but Frau could not tell what it meant to him.

Saying he would not go back running to Teito would be a lie, and while most likely Gido had already known that, Frau felt a certain sense of obligation to tell him anyway. He wanted it to be said, so they were clear on this as well.

"Does that mean I shall seize the chance while I still have it?" Gido mused, wondering. Something seemed to lie on his tongue, but he let it rest there as Frau heard no more word from him.

A small chuckle came from his throat and Frau let go of his hair, sliding his hand down to his neck, scratching the soft flesh. "Not exactly. To tell the truth I wouldn't mind, but what you make of this is entirely up to you. I just wanted you to know."

When Gido looked at him again there was a playful edge to his smile, but also a sliver of forgiveness in his eyes. The kind that came from understanding why, and it suddenly reminded Frau of what Gido had told him not all too long ago. "You would do the same, wouldn't you?" He asked, suddenly quiet, and he had to swallow something that seemed stuck in his throat. Why did this feel so far from relief? Frau sighed, trying to smile once again, tried to figure out what Gido was thinking, but the man's face was an unrevealing mask of smiles and rainbows. What the hell... This was so unfair. Gido could see through him in a minute, but to Frau everything about him seemed a mystery no matter how much information he gained.

"I'm not sure..." Gido replied to his surprise. "Not anymore."

"Why?" Frau asked, surprised that he didn't stutter since his insides felt all wobbly suddenly. Hopefully this talk would not go where this suggested it might, because then he might just not know what to do about it.

A deep, heavy sigh escaped Gido's throat and he deflated back into the masses of pillows behind them, his mug set on his stomach so as to not to spill the coffee. "_Stuff_..." he finally said. "A lot of _stuff_... happened. I'm not sure anymore he still is the man I once knew – or thought I knew."

"What... _stuff_?" Apparently that was a question to remain unanswered Frau realised, as after a moment or two still nothing came. "Do you still love him?"

For a long time there came no answer, Gido merely sipped on his coffee, and when he finally did reply all he did was repeat, "I'm not sure." This time Frau put a hand on Gido's knee, squeezing it lightly. "Maybe I get a few more years to figure that out. Maybe we both do."

That puzzled Frau. "Will he die?" he asked in confusion.

"He might. He is, in a way – a different way, a time bomb like your brat, so..."

There was no need to explain; Frau already knew. So instead he leaned back and huddled close to Gido. "Let's hope for years we don't have to deal with it," Gido added with a sigh as he made himself comfortable. Again Frau was puzzled. "Well, I might like to discuss a few things with my boyfriend and I might even need to smack him in the head a few times, but that doesn't mean I explicitly wish for him to throw away his life just to cater the needs of little-old lonely me stuck in heaven."

Attentive, Frau listened, and gave an amused snort at his last remark. "No, for that _I_ am here, of course," he grinned. "But I do see your point." Only that Pandora's Box had no seal to be trusted, and that it might burst open any day and then the shadow would come to devour Teito and probably, most likely, _certainly_ he would escape, and somehow end up here when he died anyway. Otherwise, Frau will have to kick a few asses to get the boy to where he belongs.

If there was anyone who deserved a place up here, in heaven, where everything was okay for once, then it was Teito.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Gido told him quietly and smiled ruefully. As if to answer Frau's confusion he added, "I know what you're thinking of, but... you'll never know what'll happen. Maybe the seal will hold."

Frau's answer consisted only of shaking his head first. There was just no way it would hold the strain, as he had already seen the cracks, and Gido would certainly agree if he had seen them too. Again Frau shook his head. "It's not gonna stand a chance when it happens and it won't hold much longer either. I know Teito will..." he tried, he tried hard but the word would not come from his lips. "I know he will," Frau finally said, his voice thick. "I just don't know whether that makes me happy at all." Although, it would mean they would get to spend more time together. He would get to kiss him and hold him and – God, how he missed it. "Do you ever... miss him?"

To that there was no answer, but Frau thought he could read on the lines of his face that he did. "Tell me more," he insisted, running a hand over his eyes, kneading the bridge of his nose. For the longest time in his life the terms _Gido_ and _relationship_ had never coexisted in a single thought in his mind. Unless it came to Magdalen, and though Gido told of something different, Frau found it troublesome to believe that.

The puzzle pieces in his head rather worked the other way for some reason. Maybe it was because he had a four-letter-name and a pretty smile. Frau sighed to himself, closing his eyes for another bit. Maybe... _Maya_. The name rung no particular bell in his head, only an uncertain feeling of something that had once been familiar. Frau wondered how much more he had forgotten, but did not want to ask. Fear whispered to him that he already knew the answer.

His memory served him most well when it came to finding anything in the replica of the Great Church of the seventh district of the Barsburg Empire. Well, technically, as Gido had told him what seemed so very long ago, the Church downstairs was the replica and this the original – even down to the smallest details, which was kind of scary when he thought too long about it.

His feet had carried him to the empty orphanage and other halls that he only knew full of life, and he had even dared to visit Bastien's chamber, but had regretted that as well. It was all too depressing, and his expectation began to sink lower and lower with each place he visited. There was no familiarity in this.

Of course there were the other Ghost's and Frau even found himself chatting with a few as he made his way around the church, yet they were a scarce population for such a big place.

All seven towers still stood high and proud and Frau guessed that since all former Ghost's were technically alive in this place, none of them would ever come crashing down. It was a comforting thought, since Frau still remembered the trembling feeling of dread at the sight of Vertrag's shattered tower: a life threatening, existential dread. It had always felt like he was able to taste it in the air, like a substance oozing slowly from the shattered stones. _Danger_, it had told him, made his instincts tingle. Even now when he looked at it something was bubbling beneath the surface of his conscience, and although he couldn't put it into words Frau knew it meant nothing good.

It was probably due to the loss of Devaki that he could not tell anymore. Frau had always felt as if she had amplified whatever the image of the shattered tower triggered in him. This now seemed clearer than ever to him.

Strolling through the library Frau did not know what he was looking for, and he didn't realise it until it was staring right in his face. Some strange notion urged him to take the heavy leather-bound book he had stumbled upon into his hands. On the back there was nothing but Zehel's insignia imprinted. At least the cover had some letters. It was written in Raggs, he noticed to his own surprise, furrowing his brows at the faded imprints. What once had been a shiny gold was now only dusty specks of the same colour. It made the words hard to read and Frau found himself running a finger over the imprints.

It was something about the history and lineage of the Verius family, though the title was way more eloquent on that.

Wondering why he even bothered, he walked over to one of the armchairs scattered across the library and leaned back into it. For a while when he had been younger there had been a curious moment where he had wanted to know more about the family that he was – apparently – a part of.

The mere fact that it named itself a sole introduction in the book would usually have been enough for him to put the book down, as reading had never been his favourite pastime. Although, he did happen to like it when Gido was the one reading to him. Then again, he was dead and whatever injuries had affected his body then were gone now. Or so he believed. Rubbing his right eye, more out of habit now, Frau made himself comfortable. Maybe it was the certainty that he would never have to deal with these people again that made him curious now. There was little sympathy in him for the noble, there never had been, and even less after the stories he had heard from Teito. Besides that he saw little point in finding out about things that did not concern him anyway. Technically it did not concern him now either, but somehow he felt drawn to it now. Like there was still a quiet little voice whispering in the back of his mind.

And so he opened the book and began to read.

It didn't exactly date back a thousand years, but the chapters started out with the general titbits of information about Zehel's founding of their family. The tale spun a bit more general when it came to that as it seemed some Ghost's had possessed live bodies while others had chosen a corpse at hand. The living vessels had soon withered away, their minds likewise, leaving nothing but a dead shell. This had led to the conclusion that dead people were the better option. Frau wondered if one could dig that out of the Cuvere somehow, as he was sure it had been noted down by the very first generation. He had always wondered how far back it dated in the first place, but he had never gotten around to figuring it out.

The Ghost's had soon come to understand that power of any kind, mostly religious and political, came to great use when it was to find certain things among the human society, which had lead for them to strive for such. In return this had made them less prone to call out the members of their families on their dirty deeds, as it didn't account well for trying to gain power.

It certainly did explain why all Houses of God seemed to be ruled by old men waging old wars, Frau thought. It also made him wonder what the first deadly tickets might have been. Betrayed wives, bastard sons and daughters, or bankruptcy? Frau would have even laughed, but then he remembered that it wasn't much different now. As if the nobles' problems would only vanish with their whole existence. Or rather when power and wealth would cease to exist, as the name those people gave themselves hardly mattered in the end.

Either way, Frau would not spend a tear for their graves.

As the families had gained power over the centuries, the Verius family had taken up the position of link between the kingdoms and the church. Well, technically it had only been the Ragg's kingdom, but as the Ghost's were a tightly knit family they shared the benefits of that. The concept that their family had built for that purpose was far from flawless though, which was why it had come to a few adjustments over the centuries.

As much as the church required a male regime, so did their family of archdukes.

The concept required two sons, and while the eldest was meant to inherit the title as head of the house it meant little as he was sent to church, striving to become a bishop or pope. And so inherit said title, as it was bound to the pope. Which of course meant that sometimes it went into hands not from the Verius family, but only sometimes. As Frau read through the names listed on the pages, it seemed to him their family had provided a son for each of the last hundred centuries, and each had become a high ranking bishop or pope, though that was probably not true.

With the elder son as a servant of God, it was the task of the second son to become the actual head of the house, as he was the one representing them in the public image and doing all the political work.

Of course, the scheme had seldom worked out properly, and the family had taken up to grant their daughters the choice to keep their title in marriage and become head of the house. Any remaining son would be sent to the church, as to strengthen the bond of friendship which had bloomed between the two parties. Favours were called in and peaceful negotiations between kingdom and church were ensured.

With a sigh Frau let the book drop onto his chest, one hand rubbing his right eye and cursing under his breath. He was dead, so _why_ the hell was this damned thing hurting.

Gido seemed to read the answer on his twisted face. "Some wounds go deep enough for the soul to remember, even in death..."

Frau only groaned, deflating into the armchair. "But I thought..."

"Alas, no..." Gido sighed, rubbing his shoulder and Frau wasn't sure if that was an example or to underline his words. "But it's just a placebo effect; you'll get rid of it over time."

Now that was finally some good news. Frau sighed, stretched himself and sunk back into the chair once more, closing his eyes for a bit.

"What did you read?"

"Hrmm", was all Frau had to offer to that and smirked, when he opened his eyes once more. Though somewhat reluctant he gave the page a dog ear and handed the book over to Gido. "I don't know, I was curious," he replied when Gido eyed him in question, the corners of his mouth still forming a slight grin.

"Marvellous... you didn't die from boredom," Gido answered with a chuckle as he skimmed the pages Frau had read.

More names and places and stories than he ever cared to remember had been mentioned. But the gist of it had been very interesting. Zehel had known quite a bit about their family, but he had not been very talkative when it came to Frau. So for all he knew was that he was a bastard and all these things had been kept from him all his life. This was finally a chance to catch up on everything.

A sudden thought made him chew his lip, studying Gido closely. Had he acted on mere hope when he had bestowed Zehel's fate on him? For all he knew the Ghost's did not have the power to make someone not their blood a vessel, and even if, there was little chance it would last for long. And then there was the fact that he looked quite a bit like Gido.

"You knew didn't you?" Frau had to close his eyes and press the words out between his teeth. "Or at least had a whim it would work... otherwise you wouldn't have given Zehel to me..." A heavy breath dropped from his lips when Frau opened his eyes again. Something inside him wanted him to be angry or feel betrayed or... he didn't even know anymore, only that he couldn't. He knew it all should be there, especially the yelling that Gido seemed to have missed so much, but it wasn't. Instead there was a gaping hole that seemed to have swallowed whatever feelings that should have been bubbling up.

But when Gido opened his mouth to reply, Frau only shook his head. "I don't wanna hear your excuses. Just tell me the truth. Did you know?" His eyes were now fixed on Gido, drilling holes into him.

At first Gido didn't answer and it was almost enough to get Frau angry after all, but before that could happen Gido spoke. "I did know." He seemed to press the words out between his teeth, reluctant to say anything about this matter. "I did know we were somehow related."

Frau shifted in his position, "I promise I won't freak out if you can assure me I'm not screwing my brother or something..."

An amused snort answered him. "I can assure you, you are not screwing your older brother," Gido chuckled and messed up Frau's hair. "I'm sorry I can't tell you anything specific, because I don't know much about this matter either. But you can rest assured that we don't share a parent."

Wondering, Frau eyed the book now placed on the table in front of him. Maybe it would be a good thing after all to read it and try to find out more about their family. _His_ family. Although it didn't quite feel like family, as all these names that were mentioned meant nothing to him. They were strangers to him after all. "But you did know my mother, right? … And my dad?" The words sputtered from his lips even before he had thought the whole idea through. Yet Gido _was_ older than him and Eden _was_ a rather small island. At least not many people lived there. He certainly knew _something_.

"Yeah... I know a thing or two about them," he admitted, which resulted in a bright smile on Frau's face when he turned to face him. Gido had made himself comfortable on the window sill and Frau followed suit, eager to listen to what Gido had to tell him.


End file.
